Without New York
by Cede
Summary: If we never came to New York, Who, Where, What would we be?It's a simple question, and the consiquences may not be what we like.R&R please?
1. Maureen Johnson

Summary: We all make choices, what if they chose not to come to New York? Where, Who, What would they be?

AN: Not JL. Duh.

* * *

"Where would you be if you never came to New York?"

"You are one sick bastard."

"Come on. It's a serious question. So much of who we are is because of NY. If we changed just that one decision, to never come here, who would we be, where would we be, what would we be?"

* * *

"Benjamin Lawrence Thomson I do not touch that!" In one swift movement she grabbed the four year old by the back of his overalls and dropped him swiftly into the shopping cart. "You said you were old enough, but obviously not. You will sit in the little boy's seat until you can walk without touching anything." While Benny was thinking about crying Maureen was already walking down the aisle going down her shopping list. _I need brownie mix for Sara's recital, juice for breakfast, and chip and dip for that retirement party at Michael's work._ As if on cue her phone rang.

"Hon? Can you pick up Sara and Scott after school? I know I said I would but we just got swamped at work."

"What? What time are you getting home?"

"I don't know. The Grey deal just fell though."

"Okay."

She checked her watch and started digging in her purse again for her phone, her neighbor would have to pick up the twins at the bus stop, and she wasn't going to make it in time.

She wasn't watching where she was going and rammed right into an oncoming cart.

"So Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No problem neither was I." The woman smiled and stuck out her hand to shake, "I'm Joanne."

Shaking her hand, "Maureen."

"And I'm BENNY!" he yelled bouncing up and down in his seat.

Maureen laughed, "And this is my youngest Benny."

Joanne smiled "I-", her phone rang, "What now Greg?" She mouthed sorry and walked swiftly down the aisle, "What happed to the Merige case?"

As she got into her mini van and buckled in Benny she thought, not for the first time what would happen if she didn't agree to marry Michael.

She was packing up her stuff, her hair and makeup still done from graduation. She had a friend who lived in New York and had promised to get her an apartment with his older sister and her boyfriend. She had always wanted to go and be a Broadway star, and they were going to help her get a place to live and a job. Then he came in, explaining that even though he was going to college he was still in love with her. He had begged her to stay, to marry him, and not to leave. He said that if she would leave he felt that he would never see her again, that she would leave and never look back. He said he loved her and gave her a ring. In the moment she lost all reason and agreed. Now she wasn't a soccer mom, exactly. But she might as well be. She had four-year old Benny, the nine-year old twins Sara and Scott, and their adopted eighteen year old daughter Shaun. They adopted her when she was thirteen, now she was in college out-of state. Michael worked with a contracting company that was expanding into New York City, redeveloping Greenwich Village.

"Shit! I forgot to call the neighbors!"


	2. Mark Cohen

Not JL.

* * *

"Where would you be if you never came to New York?"

"You are one sick bastard."

"Come on. It's a serious question. So much of who we are is because of NY. If we changed just that one decision, to never come here, who would we be, where would we be, what would we be?"

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there?!?" Mark fell off of the bed yet again, this time at the screaming tenors coming from below the window. This brought about yet another round of laughter from everyone in the room.

"It's the frat boys singing to the sorority girls. You know that." One of the girls (Emma) replied throwing a pillow towards his now bruising head.

"Just one more reason I hate homecoming" Mark grumbled as he pulled himself up off of the floor.

"And frat boys." Emma added.

"Naw, there okay, as long as they keep THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WINDOW" the last part of that was yelled out of the aforementioned window which was tightly shut against the cold fall winds (yet a nod toward the volume of the frat boys)

"Come on, this is my favorite part of the movie!" Sarah, yet another girl (there were eight girls and four boys all stuffed into the room as it is) interrupted holding her remote.

"I can't believe we are watching a chick flick." Andrew mumbled (he was somehow underneath one of the beds between the mini fridge and the wall, even I cannot figure out how he got there)

"Now, I agree with the girls on this one, it's a classic." Mark defended.

"It's two years old."

"Princess Bride will go down in history… Besides, Buttercup is kinda hot" At that several pillows and other objects were thrown at Mark's head, one from his girlfriend and the rest belonging to the the room.

"And here I thought I had a chance." Emma started, feigning hurt.

"Oh, come on!" He pulled her into a kiss, impressive as the room was packed with five dorm room's worth of pillows, blankets, and popcorn, and ten other people to boot. The parted for a moment and Mark whispered, "That's why you're a theater major?"

She corrected, "Theater Education Major. Mr. Newsman."

"Not yet, I've got" He counted for a second, "Five more semesters, that is if I don't take summer classes, and I am…"

"_Ka-Pa Ka-Pa SIG" _Fifty-plus voices began across the street.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE! IS EVERY SINGLE FRATERTINITY GOING TO SING AT EVERY HOUSE TONIGHT!"

Sara replied by turning up the TV.

* * *

It's short, but I hope you get the idea with him there; the frat boy's singing across the street from my room inspired me  
(note to anyone who cares, I didn't use the names that are here at least, and I _do_ like frat boys, but not like that... not to say that I don't…. AH! Never Mind!)  
(ps, sorry for all of the little extras, I've been reading too much Victor Hugo (les mis rocks))  
I hope your kinda getting the drift with where I'm going, Mark just kinda came to me, but I could really use some ideas for others… 


	3. Roger Davis

Summary: We all make choices, what if they chose not to come to New York? Where, Who, What would they be?

AN: Not JL. Duh.

* * *

"Where would you be if you never came to New York?"

"You are one sick bastard."

"Come on. It's a serious question. So much of who we are is because of NY. If we changed just that one decision, to never come here, who would we be, where would we be, what would we be?"

* * *

The final cords were struck, the baton was raised a final time and cheers broke about from above. The baton was lowered and everyone took a deep breath. As at the end of every final performance Roger whispered "its over!" and cracked his knuckles. A couple of the clarinets always joked that it never felt like the end until they heard his knuckles. Everyone smiled and claped each other on the back. The conductor actually came up and hugged Roger, It was his final performance, ever _and thank god cause he is like eighty_ thought Roger. He gathered his music up and looked around. Immediatly his eyes met with Ana's, the second chair flutest. She smiled in return and began to put up her instrument. He walked over to her seat and cocked his head.

"Don't look at me. I have more than music to put away." She didn't even bother looking up from unscrewing her mouth piece.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Your going to ask me whats taking so long."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I swear I wasn't going to ask."

"Well you don't have to. I'm done." She closed her case and put her music away before standing up. The crowd above was still clapping and cheering for the performance and actors on the stage.

"Do you wanna get some coffee?" He asked her as they got into a cab, he was still in his tux and she in her dress.

"Sure why not."

Later they both sat in a coffe shop, warming thier hands on the cups.

"It really is a sad story, I mean Mimi dies in Rodolfo's arms after all of that, I don't think I could stand it." He looked into his cup, trying to imagine what it would be like to love someone, and then just watch them die.

"Well you don't have to worry piano man, first you have to get a girlfriend!" She laughed and took a drink while he blushed. "Did you hear that they are going to take in on tour? We should so go along!"

"Why? They are begining Carmen next week and we are guarenteed spots in that."

"Oh come on, are you scared to try out again?"

"No."

"Then what is it? I mean come on! It going to New York and we could be there!" We could go see shows and everything!"

"I don't know, it just..."

"Oh I remember, you almost went there."

"Ya and well, I don't know..."

"Why didn't you?"

"The same day as my scholarship day, my band-"

"What was it called?" The coffee was starting to go to Ana's head, obviously.

"The Well Hungarians" Noticing the raised eyebrows, "Long story, but any way, the band I was in had an opportunity to go to one of the smaller clubs in New York and play. They left, I didn't. I haven't heard from them since."

"Good thing too, you'd likely end up some strung-out ex-rocker."

"Whatever. I could've made it."

The coffee girl came by and filled up their cups stopping their conversation for a moment.

"Besides, Ana, I don't see you getting a man."

She choked on her coffee, "I'm too busy."

"And so am I." He thought the conversation was over until.

"If I get a date, you have to go on one."

"What?"

"If I grow some balls and ask some one out, here, you have to do the same."

"You'll choke."

"Will not" she defended. With that she stood up and walked across the room where some little bald guy who was reading a book. She flipped her short hair and smiled at him.

"Fine, I got balls" He looked around the room until he spotted what he was looking for. He picked up his coffee cup and walked over to her, "Is this seat taken?"

The lady stared, "No?"

"Then may I join you?" Thinking, _Rocker Rocker Rocker_ over and over in his mind.

"Umm, okay."

"I'm Roger."

"I'm Joanne."_ She is kinda hot, not so big on the whole braid thing but.._ Roger thought.

"So... What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer, and you?"

"Pianst." Slowly confindence began to grow, he could flirt, if he wanted to.

"Nice."

"How are you?"

"I'm a lesbian."

"Oh." CRASH, down went his confidence.

A few minutes later they met back at their table, Ana confenditly holding a post-it note.

"So?" He asked.

"His name is Ben Coffin, and we have a lunch date tomorrow. You?"

"Her name is Joanne Jefferson, and she is a lesbian." They both laughed until they couldn't breath, after their faces returned to a normal shade, they walked out to catch a cab-ride home.

_Would I have made it?_ Roger thougt as he got ready for bed _Would I have been a Rock Star?_

He looked around his apartment, relitively clean, excluding his piano and the small mountain of sheet music, somer were copies of music that he played for work like _Musetta's Waltz_ from Bohem, but most of which had half of a song written on them. He walked over to his latest one and looked at it,  
_Your Eyes, that heal, that hurt, when we said our goodbyes..._ He crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder and picked up another one. An old one it was tentivly called _Finding Glory_. He sat down as he played a couple cords, slowly adding more and more notes that were not written on the paper, he grabbed a pencil and began to write them down as he played more and more.

Change of Key, "Time Flies, and then-" He sighed, checked his finger placing and began again, "Time Flies, and then no need to endure any more." Slowly he paused fewer and fewer times, wrote down less notes and played more without opening his eyes. Finaly a final cord was held for several counts and he opened his eyes.

_If women could see me when I play like this, I woldn't have to worry about getting dates._ He thought as he added the last few parts to the song. _Glory_.

_But if women saw me when I played like this, I wouldn't have a job or a home._

Once again his eyes swept over his apartment, manicured to his specific balcholer life. A small kitchen that he attempted to cook in, Ana always ate what he made, but Ana was like a sister, someone his mother actually approved of. Not that his mother wasn't very supportive, but he always knew when she didn't approve of something. Specifically the Well Hungarians.

He also had a small living space, with a tv that was rarely on, hidden in a cupboard, and a far more often used cd/casset players. All of the music alphabeticaly organized. One of Ana's favorite past times.

A larger portion of the apartment was set up to hold his piano and other instuments that he fiddled with. His old Fender, an extra flute of Ana's and a bass guitar. In the off season he and a few friends from work would come over and have 'Jam' sessions, where they practiced for the 'some day' that they would go get a gig and play 'fun' music.

_I would have made it in New York. I would have been a rockstar._ He layed down in his bed, looked at the alarm clock flashing 4:00 am, and rolled over to go to sleep, alone.

* * *

I know I kinda made Roger shy, but I know a lot of muscians where the confidence they get is from playing music. So I figured that he wouldn't be so Rocker-ish if he wasn't a rocker.

Even if you want to flame it:

PLEASE REVIEW please?


	4. Thomas Collins

Not JL.

"Where would you be if you never came to New York?"

"You are one sick bastard."

"Come on. It's a serious question. So much of who we are is because of NY. If we changed just that one decision, to never come here, who would we be, where would we be, what would we be?"

* * *

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" He sang into her hair as they twirled faster and faster, the CD blared the music and everyone standing around the dance floor began to clap in unison. They spun faster and faster, until finally he tripped on her white gown and stumbled floor. Laughing and ignoring the tear on her dress they started to dance again, this time she lifted her gown, showing a pair of white converse and started to dance an impromptu jig. He attempted to dance along, until the DJ decided that now would be a good time to play foot-loose. Now it was too much, all their friends from college rushed the floor and began to dance along. Whether or not they had ever seen the show and movie before was not a problem, too much champagne had been consumed. 

Finally all of the students noticed that someone was missing, as if their minds were one they attacked their favorite teacher and pulled him to the floor. It wasn't so much that he was old, but disease had ravaged his body, and he now used a cane to walk around.

Leaning over his table the DJ asked him what to play, he yelled "That Buble- Spiderman Song" over the din. Using his cane to support himself he started to dance, twisting his legs back and forth, in an altered version of an Elvis Presley move. Following along, all of the dancers did similar. They danced and danced all night, after the one dance though, the professor sat back down, taking more than a sip of his glass.

Finally the various articles were thrown, the bouquet and the guarder. Slowly the older guest began to head home, deciding not to wait until the early hours when the bride and groom would head onto their honeymoon. When the professor stood to do the same the bride caught him by his shirt sleeve.

"Professor Collins? Thank You for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I mean it, thank you for walking me down the aisle."  
"Mimi. Thank you for asking me to be here, that man will be good for you."

The aforementioned man came up behind her and kissed her on her cheek before extending his hand, "Thank you sir."

One of the groom's brothers walked the professor to his car, the couple watching him from the doorway. The groom asked, softly, "How old do you think he is?"

"Professor Collins? I don't know, fifty?"

* * *

Okay, I know I cheated and put two in the same chapter, but it could be worse, I toyed with the idea of having the groom be Benny... (Also, in my mind Mimi is like thirty-something)

One more thingy, if you have idea's of where the others are, please, all you have to do is push that little review button and tell me..


End file.
